trigunfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Вэш Ураган/Манга
Манга Братья-близнецы Вэш и Найвз были найдены Рем на борту главного корабля проекта SEEDS, по спасению немногих оставшихся в живых после бегства с Земли людей. Они родились на одной из электростанций корабля. Рем забирает их под свою опеку, и в течение года братья вырастают до детей младшего возраста. Во время экспериментов с базами данных корабля, Найвз случайно повреждает навигационные системы, вызывая аварийную тревогу и разбудив спящих пассажиров на борту. Рема быстро исправляет системы и отправляет пассажиров обратно в сон, но пробудился член экипажа, доктор Билл Конрад, который обнаруживает Вэша и Найвза. Он согласился после разговора с Ремой с тем, чтобы держать их существование в тайне. Найвз и Вэш позже случайно набредают на запретную зону корабля и обнаруживают, что были не первыми родившимися здесь Живыми Агрегатами. Другие Живые Агрегаты были изучены членами экипажа на борту судна, и подвергались непрерывным сканированиям и вивисекции, что в конечном итоге привело к их медленной и мучительной смерти. В ужасе Вэш заявляет о своей ненависти к человечеству. Боится он и чувства одиночества, как один из двух Живых Агрегатов среди миллионов людей. Вэш пытался покончить жизнь самоубийством. Рем его останавливает, и Вэш случайно ранит её в процессе. Она убеждает Вэша иметь веру в безграничные возможности своего будущего. С другой стороны, Найвз был не в силах поверить, что люди и Живые Агрегаты когда то смогут сосуществовать. Он захотел привести и привел флот к краху на планете, намереваясь уничтожить всех людей и сохранить только те корабли, которые были необходимы для него, Вэша, и всех Живых Агрегатов, чтобы выжить на планете. Во время катастрофы, Рема сажает Вэша и Найвза на борт спасательной капсулы, но сама остаётся на корабле, чтобы попытаться устранить неполадки и спасти как можно больше людей, и погибает. На борту спасательной капсулы, Найвз раскрывает свою причастность к произошедшему, и Вэш не может его простить за это. Позже он обнаруживает себя на пустынной планете, не зная, куда идти, и поэтому следует за Найвзом. Они бродили по планете, наблюдая, как немногие оставшиеся в живых люди строили города вокруг разбившегося корабля. Велика Осень Вэш и Найвз в конце концов расстались после того, как Найвз убил всех жителей небольшого городка, чтобы спасти Вэша. В ужасе Вэш выстрелил Найвзу в плечо, в результате чего Найвз принял ответные меры, отстрелив левую руку Вэшу. После их разделения, Вэш бродил по безлюдной земле, пока не был обнаружен группой людей, живших на борту все ещё функционирующего корабля. Вэш принял поселение в качестве своего нового дома, и там получил свою кибернетическую руку. Печально известный инцидент произошел в городе Июле, до начала манги, когда Вэш отправился в город в поисках графа Ревнанта Васкеса, известный так же как Доктор Уильям Конрад, который использовал свои знания о Живых Агрегатах для построения богатой жизни в Июле. Уничтожение города Июля Однако по прибытию он сталкивается с Найвзом, который уже завербовал Конрада. Найвз захватывает Вэша в плен и при помощи Конрада проводит исследования Вэша, чтобы лучше понять свои способности. Найвз решает попытаться принудительно активировать спящие способности Вэша, но случившийся из-за этого взрыв стирает Июль с лица планеты, уничтожив 200 000 жителей и серьёзно ранив Найвза. Конрад, Легато и Найвз остаются в живых. Инцидент обеспечивает Вэшу репутацию «Гуманоидного Тайфуна». Триган The series opens with Vash being chased by bounty hunters, only to be saved by the arrival of Meryl Stryfe andMilly Thompson of the Bernardelli Insurance Society who announce that Vash has been classified as a "Natural Disaster" and as such his bounty has been cancelled. Though initially happy to learn of the bounty's cancellation, he is dismayed when he learns the two intend on following him. As he travels, the Insurance Girls in pursuit, he happens to pass by a priest stranded in the desert. The priest introduces himself as Nicholas D. Wolfwood, and the two part on friendly terms. The primary story begins with the arrival of Legato Bluesummers, who identifies himself as a follower of Knives. Legato gives Vash a coin case, warning Vash that twelve assassins will come for him, each bearing a coin, and if Vash is successful in collecting all twelve "something interesting will happen." The twelve are revealed to be the Gung-ho Guns, Knives's elite killers, and the priest Wolfwood has recently been contracted as one of them under the name Nicholas the Chapel. Vash is successful in defeating the first three, Monev the Gale, E. G. Mine, and Dominique the Cyclops, though he loses his cybernetic arm in the battle with Gale. Knives recovers and reawakens from his injuries sustained in the July Incident, and Vash goes to confront him, leaving the Insurance Girls behind. Knives triggers Vash's power in order to showcase his power over mankind and destory the city, but Vash was able to resist and was able to redirect the blast skyward, creating an enormous crater on the moon. Триган Максимум 2 years later, the priest Nicholas D. Wolfwood arrives in a city in search for Vash the Stampede. Once he discovers Vash, he finally convinces Vash to come out of his pseudo-retirement, telling of Knives's exploits and progress in wiping out humanity. Learning of Vash's locations, the broken but alive Legato declares that the killing game has begun anew, and sends Rai-Dei the Blade. In his confrontation with Blade, Vash learns that Legato and the Gung-ho Guns have discovered the location of his home. After Wolfwood executes Blade, the two have a near falling out over the morality of killing, but they agree to continue traveling together, going to Vash's home. There, Vash battles Leonoff the Puppetmaster and Wolfwood fights Grey the Ninelives. After their victory, Vash learns from the inhabitants that the ship has successfully made contact with Earth, and ships will be arriving to save them from Gunsmoke. Knives uses his powers to cut down the satellites used to communicate with Earth, and Vash resumes his travels when he learns of the severed connection and correctly guesses the reason. They reunite with the Insurance Girls, but as a result the two girls are caught up in the battle when Midvalley the Hornfreak,Hoppered the Gauntlet, and Zazie the Beast arrive. Hoppered, a survivor of July, seeks revenge on Vash, while Wolfwood's true goals are questioned by Midvalley as the two battle. In the battle, Vash's abilities are awakened again, and only Elendira the Crimsonnail's intervention defuses the situation. The Insurance Girls thus learn the truth about Vash's powers as a Plant. After burying Hoppered and Midvalley, Vash and Wolfwood continue their travels to Knives's base, where Vash and Knives battle once again. Vash is defeated and restrained by Legato, while Knives sets out aboard his Ark with a new plan for wiping out humanity: traveling from city to city to absorb the Plants to increase his power and cut off humanity from their one lifeline. Wolfwood betrays the Guns and rescues Vash, revealing his true identity as Nicholas the Punisher of the Eye of Michael and the Gung-ho Guns, and how he betrayed the real Chapel to try to infiltrate the Guns and kill Knives. Wolfwood leaves shortly thereafter when he learns the last of the Guns and the real Chapel are heading toward the orphanage where he grew up. Vash rejoins Wolfwood and saves him, but Wolfwood passes away. Livio the Double Fang, Wolfwood's childhood friend, joins Vash, and the two head to December, the last human city. Vash uses his power to create destructive bullets that efficiently damage the now-monstrous Knives. The ships from Earth arrive, and battle Knives and the Ark while Legato arrives for one final confrontation with Vash. Legato reveals that the now completed coin case blocks his powers, meaning that the entirety of Vash's journey against the Guns has led to this climactic finish. Vash defeats Legato, and finally breaks his vow not to kill when the defeated Legato threatens Livio. However, unable to stop with so much at stake, Vash continues on and helps break Knives's control over the Ark and the absorbed plants. The now powerless Knives confronts Vash one last time, but Vash saves Knives from the vengeful ships from Earth and flies off. Knives and Vash make peace before Knives uses up the last of his power and passes away.